Second Chances
by janesbiotch
Summary: There's been a terrible accident. Now that Lisbon has lost her greatest love can you find it again in quirky town sheriff?. I just want you to know I'm a big Jisbon fan, so things are not what they seem. NOT A DEATH FIC.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: Okay so yea here I am starting a new fanfiction. I love fanfiction and the thoughts play in my head. They come and they go and I have to write them down while they are there. So here we go, something new that I hope you guys like. Will be updated other stories so don't panic.**

 **Chapter 1:** There's Been An Accident.

Teresa Lisbon was losing her mind. If someone would have told her that a year ago not only would she be a successful FBI agent, she would also be the mother of the best 8-month old in the world she would tell them they were nuts. Yet here she was, trying her best to find her left shoe, and figure out what the hell her kid had done with her badge. She wouldn't have to worry about this if her better half was there, but he wasn't. Where was he? She had no clue, he left late the past night and told her that he was working on a surprise. She cringed thinking about his surprises, the last surprise he had was making a home for them in the middle of nowhere. As she looked around in there little home, she decided to take it back; when it came to surprises sometimes Patrick Jane knew what he was doing. She was pulled from her thoughts and search by the ringing of her phone.

"Please tell me you are on your way." She answered.

"I would to tell you that, but something came up, and it looks like I'm going to be stuck here until this afternoon. Is everything okay? How's James?" He smiled thinking of the little one.

"At times James is too much like you, hiding things. I can't find my badge, we're going to be late." She sighed.

"Well I would say that since I'm not there, that it has been placed in the cookie jar. Since you think it's okay for a kid to eat cookies forever, I'm thinking that on one of the trips to the jar, it was placed there for safe keeping."

He took this silence to smile. He knew that she was probably walking slowly to the jar, hoping for once that he wasn't right, but he knew James. She knew James, well James was James. He heard a swear and then she was back on the line.

"I'm guessing it was there." He said with a smirk.

"Yes it was there, so will you be home for dinner?"

"Yes I will be home in time for dinner, but I'm thinking today might be a long one. So you just do your job and pick up our bundle from daycare and I'll bring something home for the three of us."

"That sounds great. Don't make me have to bail you out." She faked scorned.

"I promise I'm not up to anything bad. Love you."

"As I love you. Later Jane.

"Later Lisbon." He replied and hung up.

He and Lisbon had been married over a year but they still couldn't stop calling each other about their respected surnames. Sure technically and legally Teresa was a Jane now, but she didn't use it for her work because people still felt like calling her Lisbon like it was autopilot. It would feel weird that he called her Jane. Even though he loved the fact that she was one. He had to get back to his current predicament.

"Do you think you were on the phone long enough?" a voice of desperation called out.

"I had to call her. If I don't call her she comes, and I don't think that you want the FBI here right now do you?" he asked the gentleman as he studied the device intently.

"Do you really think that you can get this off of me. I mean maybe you should call it in. Do that right, isn't that protocol for cops?"

"Is the robber really giving me advice on this type of thing?" he asked smiling.

He had seen this type of bomb a million times. He had watched videos, and even watched the actual bomb squad he knew what he was doing."

"No worries, I did a stint with the bomb squad. Besides no one knows I'm here, or how we're related and I am keeping it that way. I'm a changed man, I don't need you around my family."

"Gee thanks."

"I didn't mean it that way. It's just I've changed. I'm not doing anything that can jeopardize the life that Lisbon, James, and I have."

"Really? You named your kid James?" he asked in nonbelief.

"Yes, it's a strong name." he told him cutting the wire.

"Oh shit."

Teresa Lisbon was pissed. Her husband had told her that he was coming home in a few hours, and now it was the end of the day and he was nowhere in sight. Not to mention she had one angry and cranky kid that was starving because she was trying to wait on her husband before spoiling dinner. Now she was grabbing her keys, and heading out to a drive thru to have chicken nuggets and fries and think of ways to kill her husband.

She opened her door to find two uniformed officers there. She was no iditot, this was it. This was the end.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly.

"Ma'am are you Mrs. Teresa Jane?" the female asked calmly.

"I'm Special Agent Teresa Lisbon of the FBI. I don't need to be coddled, where the hell is my husband?" she asked taking James in her arms.

"Mrs. Jane, I'm sorry there's been an accident."

 **End Notes: Aint I a stinker? LOL more soon tonight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Okay I know that I promised this yesterday but one thing led to another and well I went to sleep. Thanks for everyone who has been reading this. So how are you guys? Everyone doing okay? I'm in South Carolina and let me tell you there is some crazy weather going on here right now. Okay now I'm back to this and then we'll get back to the other story. Sorry this one is sort of stealing my muse.**

Chapter 2: Slip Into Madness

Teresa Lisbon knew the exact moment when she died. Some may say that she is still alive. She eats, she goes to work, and she is one of the best moms on the planet, but the thing is she's dead. She died the night she opened the door to two uniformed officers and they told her the most devastating news she would ever hear.

 _"Mrs. Jane we're so sorry, your husband has been in an accident."_

Now mind you those words aren't that bad. Jane was the type of man that was always in an accident one way of the other. That was the thing that prepared her to be the great mother that she found herself being, she had plenty of practice taking care of him. So yea him being in an accident well, that was pretty much water under the bridge. It was what came two hours later.

 _"Ma'am we did all that we could do, it was just too much for his body to sustain. We assure you that it happened quickly. He didn't feel a thing. I'm so sorry for your loss."_

How do they say something like loss? He wasn't lost. I didn't lose him like my badge and he's hiding in a hamper under dirty clothes. He was my husband and he was blown up. I don't know how, or why even? I'm just supposed to take the fact that my husband left a day ago to get me a surprise, and now he's a bag of bones that I can't recognize. Mangled and burned beyond recognition.

"I wanna see his body!" she demanded.

"You don't want to see that Boss, I saw it and….." Rigsby trailed off.

"I'm not your boss anymore and I want to see his body." She demanded.

"No you don't. You need to get your baby and just, just hold James and then everything will be okay." Grace tried and failed miserably at hiding her emotions. She decided that she would be the brave one and spare her best friend of seeing her husband like that. In the end she realized that in all her years as a police officer she was not prepared for that. Not Jane, he didn't deserve that. No one did.

The next couple of days were a blur. Some would say it was the stress of the loss that was getting to me. To that I would have to say is bullshit. I wasn't stressed, I didn't feel anything really. I woke up, I got dressed, and I took care of James. This was my job now. I told him that going off on his own would always get him into trouble, but to be found in a drug house with a bomb strapped to him. What had happened to him? She had just spoken to him, and he didn't sound distressed. He was once again protecting him. She would put on her black dress, and she would go and bury a box with her husband's remains in them, and she would of course grieve. Then after a little time, she would hunt down who ever had taken Jane from she and child and she would murder them. She had often told Jane when he was on his quest for Red John that she would stop him. She would be there to stop him. In the end she was not, and that was one of the biggest things she had ever regretted in her life. Now though, now she was glad that she wasn't there to stop him. She only wished that she could've been there when he strangled the life out of the bastard. Now it was her turn. Someone was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meet Simon

The service was beautiful. Is that what you say at things like this? I remember going to my mother's, but my dad was there the whole time, and then when it was his turn to be put in the box I didn't come. He had abandoned me when I needed him the most, so I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of going. Then there was Vega's funeral. It was horrible, she was so young and had so much life in her. I know that God has a plan for everyone, but when I look at James, I think why would God do this?

"Who's that?" Grace asked motioning toward someone waiting in the shadows.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out."

She knew that she shouldn't be there. She had no rights or claims to Patrick, but when she had heard on the news that he was dead. It hurt her like she never thought it would, I mean he was a man that she didn't even know, he probably didn't even know that she existed.

"Who are you? Why are you lurking in the shadows at my husband's funeral?" Lisbon demanded.

"I saw what happened to him on the news, and I wanted to come to you, but I didn't know if you would be welcoming."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Emma, I'm Patrick's sister.

*SC*

Deputy Sarah Gibson sat by the bed holding the hand of her best friend hoping desperately for him to wake up. She didn't know what had happened to him, but she was determined to anything in her power to find out. They had found him wandering toward town, bloodied and burned. She knew that he had been up to something, but what she had no clue.

"Are you sure it's him?" Dr. Amy Mulligan asked.

"Look at him Ams. The curly hair, those eyes. They are closed now, but when they found him they said that he called for me. Did he call for me?"

"The woman that brought him in said that he said Gibson.

"Gibson?" she asked confused.

"That was what they said that it sounded like. With burns this intense, they might be damage to his mouth. That's why he's unconscious."

"When will he wake up?" she asked taken the bandaged hand once more.

"He was in a lot of pain when he arrived, and we decided that putting him in a sleep would be the best thing.

"His face." She sighed touching the only piece not covered by bandages.

"We have one of the best burn units in the state. Simon has a long battle ahead of him, but he can get through this. He's a tough cookie, and you'll be there for him. I know how you feel about him, I know that he knew. He'll get through this. They say that he seemed lucid a little agitated but fine. All we have to do now is wait until he wakes up."

"I'm going to have to leave for a while I need to find out what happened to him."

Dr. Amy Mulligan couldn't help but sigh as she watched her friend walk away. The sheriff was rather new to town, but quickly she saw how hard he had fallen for him. For something like this to happen to him, she knew that she would do whatever she could to find out who hurt him, and she'd hurt them back just as much.

*SC*

 **Six Months Later**

Special Agent Teresa Lisbon was trying her best to get her work done, but she was being distracted by a certain little blonde under her desk.

"If you don't let me finish this up little one, we'll never be able to meet Aunt Emma for pizza."

The little girl looked at her smiling as she continued to tickle her thigh."

"Why don't you and have a sit down on your daddy's couch and I can finish and we can go and have some fun with Aunt Grace and Auntie Em."

She smiled as the little one ran off towards Jane's couch. It was times like this, she was glad that Cho was in charge of their unit. He understood the need for the couch to stay there, and he dared anyone who complained about its removal. Jane was a part of the family, and having that couch there kept him alive. She still had no idea what he was doing in that warehouse. She just needed a way in, she had been working on the case for about six months now, but she could never get over to Madison for some deep investigation. She would have to ask someone to watch James if she did that, and they would tell her that she was wasting her time trying to figure out what Jane was doing. She had to know, being in a warehouse full of drugs was not a surprise for her, but at least no one believed Jane was corrupt. If that rumor would have stuck she didn't know what she would've done. Something had to come through to get her to Madison County.

*SC*

Sheriff Simon Drake loved his job. He really did, he was in a great little town where the people were super nice. Sometimes a little too nice for his taken, but it was a good place to live. Well at least that's what people told him. That's the problem. He didn't know anything about his town. He woke up about five months ago in a hospital room with no memory of anything about his life. The doctors were kind of baffled about how something like this could have happened. He was put in a medically induced coma so that he could heal from the trauma his body had gone through, and apparently then he had all his memories. It was only on the waking up that it was a blank slate. Although they didn't know what caused it, they believed it was because of a lot of head injuries he must've sustained in the past.

So here he was the Sheriff of a nice little town. For the most part everyone was kind to their neighbor and when they saw him they smiled, instead of moving on to the other side of the street. It was cozy, homey in fact, and he was losing his mind.

"Penny for your thoughts." A tiny voice asked.

"Good morning Ams, thanks for meeting me." He greeted back.

"Do you want to talk about the case, or do you want to talk about what's on your mind?"

"I wake up like this. I wake up and you tell me all that you know about me. We're best friends, and I'm the law here in these parts, and I believe you at first."

"At first." She shouted letting the panic slip into her voice.

"I don't fit here, and I think that I'm scaring the people." He stated gesturing towards the few customers in the store."

"Simon, they are just curious. Everyone here loves you, but you chose to walk around like that."

"I'm being considerate. No one wants to see "Freddy Krueger" solving crimes." He spat.

"It's only temporary. The doctor's think that this next surgery will help your face become clearer, it's not that bad. When I look at you I…"

"You see the face of the man that you love Amy. For that I thank you, but it's not me. I don't know me, I know what you tell me, but whatever they did to me erased my memories. I know Simon through your eyes, but what about the real Simon? Don't I have any family?" he asked.

'No, you've always been quiet about your family. No one ever tried to get more out of you than that. You just seemed to be really quiet about it and we didn't pry."

"Great." He sat back exasperated.

 **End Notes: Going to be totally honest. I got tired of this chapter and ended it. I wanted it to tell you a lot of what was going on but not give away that much and to me it just seemed like it was going on and on so I ended it. More updates sooner than later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: Well I'm glad that people are liking the story. Good good, this story will have a lot of action hopefully, but I want it to be about a reconnection and falling in love for the first time. They are a few confused by some things, so I think it's time that I at least straighten up one of them. I liked this idea, and I hope that you do as well. So let us get out another chapter. Your feedback is important to me.**

Chapter 4: Look at That…..

As Teresa Lisbon looked around her house it was like she wasn't a widow. Jane was gone, or so they believed but there was little pieces of him everywhere all around her house. It was weird though, it was a good thing that she was only renting out her house, because she loved that cabin in the woods, but after there was no Jane, she just couldn't be there every night, but she made sure that she and James made it there at least twice a month. She had to keep his memory alive somewhere, she made sure that James knew the stories, that way the two of them could pick up where they left off. Emma helped with that.

"So what are you thinking about?" Emma asked as she passed her a glass a wine.

"Work, and of course my investigation."

"Aw yes the investigation. You have been working on this for a while Teresa, don't you think it's time to stop dreaming."

"I'm not dreaming!" she shouted.

It was really hard for Lisbon to stay made at Emma. She was like a little Jane. She was blonde, with unruly curls, and those same damn eyes that are so green they look blue, but when she said her name. Teresa, and it has that little z sound at the end. She loses it, she loses it every time she said it. It was like a tiny prick to her heart. She sounded just like him when she said that. Most of been something in genetics. James didn't have that, all of James' genetics accept looks were all coming from her. She was already a tomboy.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you too keep on looking for something that may not happen.

"I knew that man for almost 20 years. He's my life, if he was dead I would be dead. I don't believe that we went through all of this just to end this way. I need him, I just need to get to Madison. It's just every time I mention it Cho has a fit, but I'll be able to get there soon. Soon I won't have to worry about work."

"Is that it? I mean are you keeping your hope alive for my brother on the fact that he told you that he was out getting you a surprise that day, and you had a surprise of your own that you were waiting to tell him about." She asked gesturing towards her current state.

"Your brother didn't need to know that I was pregnant. It was only a month, and I thought that we would have more time. I would have time to prepare him for it, and then he would have embraced the idea. He wanted more after having James. He would've been too the moon on the arrival of this one."

"You mean because of Charlotte. He would've been happy. So tell me two things, how are you going to get to Madison with Cho and the Rigsbys watching like a hawk, and what will this little girl's name be? Tony? George? What's with James?"

"It was a joke. I mean I didn't think he'd do it. We were trying to figure out a name for a little girl. It was hard for a while you know, when he found out that it was going to be a girl, and we had to have the talk because I didn't want him to compare her to Charlotte, and I didn't want him not to give her all of him because of her either. I wanted her to know that her daddy loved her, and that she wasn't being compared to his dead daughter. I prayed that she wouldn't be blonde, or have her eyes. She was blonde, but even though I think she has Jane's eyes he insists that she has mine."

"So James?" she questioned once more.

"When I was having my baby people were naming their kids the craziest of things. After fruit, after crazy things, and they were giving girl's boys names and vice versa. ; So I was like well we're going to name her James. It was just a joke, I would refer to her as James or Jimmy. So did he, and sometimes he would call her button, but Jimmy stuck. I told you I had a difficult delivery and when I woke up he placed James on my chest, and she was just so beautiful. She looked like a James."

"She better be tough with a name like James Jane I think she's going to need to be."

"And Madison?"

"They've been having a little trouble of their own lately. Nothing to dangerous. Cho knows that I'm not the kind of person that wants to go on desk duty. I'll ask if I can go and help out the locals there. In a Summerville. It's about thirty minutes from Madison. I'll help out the local police there and when I can get away I'll scamper on over to Madison and see what I can find out about where "Patrick" was found." She stated with full on air quotes.

"I hope you don't do that around Grace, she would think that you are going crazy. So since she's your permanent shadow on cases I'm guessing that she will be going with you, and of course I shall to keep up with little James?" she asked hoping.

"Of course I'm going to need your expertise sometimes, and you are the only one that I can tell this stuff and you not think that I'm insane."

"Never Teresa, and I'm here for whatever you need for however long." She told her giving her hand a squeeze.

"Good, we need to pack." She told her as she got up to her feet.

"So what type of cases are you working o8n when we get there?"

"The only kind of case that they will let a 8 month pregnant woman refusing to go on maternity leave. Missing persons."

*SC*

"Is this her?" Simon asked as he approached the body.

"Yea, Ashley Brock. She was the first one to go missing. It was right before your accident. When you disappeared that day, you said that you had come with a lead. You were meeting someone near Madison, but you didn't tell me who or where." Amy added.

"So Ashley Brock, Camden Davis, Erica Ford, and George Harris. Those were the victims so far, the men and women who have gone missing. There's been no connection between them, and now the first one shows up like this?" he looked down on the dismembered body trying not to lose his lunch.

"Do you think that we can expect the others to show up like this? This town is ready for this sort of thing, I mean is this the beginning of a serial killing?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't know, but I'm glad we got some feds coming in. We need all the help we can get.

"Well come on Simon, you have a doctor's appointment." She told him guiding him from the scene and CSI teams dusted for evidence.

"Oh come on Amy, I'm sure that they are tired of poking the freak. At the end of the month they are going to shave some skin off my ass and put it on my face. I'm sure I'll be beautiful walking around with butt face." He laughed as she guided him to her scar.

"That's one thing that you lost since the accident." She sighed.

"What?"

"You use to be funnier."

He laughed as he strapped himself in his seat belt. Now that they were alone he removed the plastic mask that he wore to hide his scars from prying eyes. Amy Gibson loved him that was the only thing he was sure about most days.

"Gibson you and I are best friends for a reason. You get me. There's lots of things that I don't remember about my past, all of it to be exact, but I do know this you got my back." He smiled at her.

"Always." She smiled back.

He leaned back in the seat to rest for the next two hour drive to his doctor's office. He was distracted though when he felt the bright sun shining on his face. He opened his eyes to take in the sun, but was greeted with a billboard. A billboard that was meant to make the passersby smile, but the smiley face greeting him made him sick, it made him sick to his stomach.

"Would you look at that." He replied before his eyes rolled back into his head.

 **End Notes: I know right. Two chapters in one day. I was feeling inspired. From now on lets just forget that Amy was the name of the doctor and not the best friend cause I so forgot while I was writing and every other time I referred to her as Amy. So lets just say she was Amy from the get go. So are you liking it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: For the moment this story seems to be writing itself so here we are with another chapter. That's about it here you go.**

Chapter 5: Dead in Her Tracks

Before he even opened his eyes he knew where he was. He was back at the hospital. He never really liked hospitals. He had been in and out of them his whole life, and he totally understood why some people found comfort in them, but not him. He knew that bad things happened at hospitals. He never got over being institutionalized, but Lisbon she could keep him calm. He needed her. He needed Lisbon.

"Simon." Someone called.

Everything was becoming jumbled. Simon that wasn't his name? He knew Simon though. He had met Simon at the warehouse and then….

"No!" he shouted coming back to consciousness.

"Oh Simon you had me so scared." Came a familiar voice.

The thing was although the voice was familiar it wasn't the voice he expected. It wasn't the voice that he needed. When he looked to the voice, there was auburn hair, and oh the eyes were green, but not like his wanted. It was there, but a little off. He went to rub his face, and he jumped at the scars he felt there.

"Simon are you okay? I told the doctor how you lost consciousness in the car. He feels you've been working too hard. I'm starting to believe that he's right." She told him taking his hand.

"I'm fine." He told her calming his breathing.

She gave him a reassuring smile. It was meant to make him feel safe, but he didn't. IT was how it was all the time since he woke up the first time in the hospital here. He needed to find out the truth about him. He didn't feel like a Simon, and because of his injuries, he couldn't even tell if he looked like a Simon.

*SC*

Teresa watched calmly as her daughter ran around the enclosed playground. She loved the monkey bars, and as long as she was with John she knew that she would be safe. The little Rigsby had become like a big brother to her James. It was so cute.

"You do know that I know what you're doing?" Grace spoke snapping her from her reverie.

"I have to get there. It's not about if it was him or not, fine lets say that it was Patrick in that bag. I don't know you spared me and didn't let me see, so it was him. The thing is what was he doing there, why didn't he tell me he was there, and what was the surprise that he had for me? I know the surprise wasn't getting blown to bits? I know that I'm using up the last bit of patience that Cho has for me, but it's fine. This all I need to get there and look around. You're coming right?"

"It's an interesting case. So Imogen Jones, a 43 year old female, went missing from her church meeting last night. She's the latest Madison Missing? The first victim has already been discovered butchered. So they are expecting the others to turn up the same way. I mean maybe there isn't a connection, or maybe Ashley tried to escape and needed to be dealt with." Grace added.

"That's why I wanted you to come with me, I know that if there is trail to be found or connection you can find it. So lets let the kid run around a little longer here, and go back and pack. Emma is coming too so she can watch them while we investigate."

"You're talking about finding out what happened to Jane too right?"

"Of course, we have to find out what happened to him? Before my child is born I have to know if her father is really dead, and if so why it happened to him?"

"I'm ready boss." She told her grabbing her bag.

*SC*

"Is that him?" Simon asked as he bent down towards the body.

"Camden Davis? Yea. His body was found here a couple of hours ago. Simon are you sure you should be here? Everyone would understand if you wanted me to look after things for a few days. Besides, the FBI will be here any minute, you really should be well rested for that."

"I appreciate your concern Amy, bur how will things look if the feds get here and the head guy in charge can't even get out of bed. They will already have their doubts about me when they see me. I need to be here for them to see that, let them make there assumptions of me by me being here, not by the fact that I'm taking a sick day. What are the names of the agents coming anyway?" he asked standing back up to his full height.

"That would be us. I'm Special Agent Grace Rigsby, and this is my colleague Special Agent Teresa Lisbon."

Simon took in the site of the first agent. He could tell that she was a caring woman, she was doing her best to seem like the kind of take charge person, but she was failing miserably. She wore her heart on her sleeve and it was a big one, not to mention by the dried oatmeal on her sleeve she was a mother, and her youngest was still trying to get solids under control. She had red hair and smiling eyes. She also was married, and totally not use introducing herself as a Rigsby. It was something she was trying out.

The other agent well she…

"Oh my god." Lisbon whispered stopping dead in her tracks.

 ** _End Notes: Words cannot express how much this chapter sucks. This is the best out of like five rewrites. Once again I've been sick and I've been trying to get this chapter out and have failed miserably. I just needed to get the two in the same town and now the story can begin. Let me tell you that last line makes you think something big doesn't it? Guess what it could be further from the truth._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Feel That Pull

Teresa Lisbon knew that she was staring. She was staring and she was doing her best not to, but it was a man that was severely burned, walking around, and what solving crimes? He was subtle, he knew what he looked like, he knew that some people couldn't help but stare. That was the thing though, that's why she couldn't stop staring. He was so animated, and the things that he we were saying were good, and smart. No wonder he was sheriff, he had them on every word, and he knew it. It was calming, it was cocky, and yet it was so familiar.

"Take a picture it'll last longer." He snarled coming to join her.

"I'm sorry, it's just, what happened?" she asked calmly.

"Don't know. I was found wandering on the other side of town burnt to a crisp. I was going to meet someone, no one knows who, and it was a lot worse than this, I tell you." He smiled reaching for a mug.

Something about his story made her perk up. It was sad, but he was found wandering. He was wandering where? He was the sheriff. He didn't have amnesia, and he said that he was going to meet someone. Was he going to meet Patrick? Did he know Patrick?

"Were you going to….."

It was like time was standing still. She was going to make tea. That was something that she had picked up now. She drank a lot of tea, Jane had taught her it was good for the soul, but that wasn't it. This complete stranger who she had been staring at through this mask he wore, had picked up a mug and started making tea. He started making Jane's tea.

He could feel her eyes on him. He didn't know what she found so fascinating about him making tea. He liked tea. Amy told him that was something that was new since the accident. He loved tea. The new pregnant agent was watching him though. She was watching not with disgust, or disdain, but with longing. He knew that she was a widower. He knew that the moment he met her, but she was refusing to give up on her husband. Poor bastard was long dead, but she was still clinging, and he guess something about what he was doing was reminding her of him. The thing was should he stop?

"I'm sorry." He said instead.

"What?" she answered.

She wondered if he realized that he had in fact made two cups, and was sitting the other beside her.

"I notice that you are wearing a ring, and you were watching me intently. I must be doing something to remind you of a lost loved one. For that I apologize." He told her taking a sip.

"It's very strange to find a local sheriff enjoying a cup of tea after a morning of, I think I heard someone saying hospital visits and dead bodies." She smiled.

She had barely been in the room with him, but she could feel a pull. She had supposed to be taking this time to get familiar with the case, and then she was going to meet up with Van Pelt, and start their own investigation in Jane's death. The thing was this guy. This Simon guy was making her feel something that she hadn't felt in months. Her belly was feeling with not just indigestion from the chili dog her latest offspring craved earlier, it was butterflies like meeting an old friend. She could feel the tea in the cup cooling to her liking. She simply took a sip, and it was like waking up for the first time in months.

"See you know what's it's like to enjoy a good cup of tea." He smiled.

She looked up and saw that he had removed the mask he had been wearing. It made since she suppose, since he was using his mouth.

"Yea, my husband use to enjoy a nice cup every now and then." She smiled taking another sip.

"My kind of man I think. He knew the importance of tea. It's like a hug in a cup." He smiled taking another sip.

For the second time that day Teresa Lisbon Jane's heart felt as if it would stop. Before she had realized it her cup had slipped from her fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Through the Eyes of a Child

I was at her side in a flash. I don't know why, I mean she didn't cry out in pain or anything, but the look on her face when the mug hit the floor she was experiencing something. I don't know what it was, but it couldn't be good.

"Are you okay? Is it the baby? Do I call someone? Do you have someone I can call?" Simon asked panicking. He hadn't been around many pregnant women, but there something about THIS one that made him think that he should protect her. Why though? He hadn't knew her very long, but he knew that she was capable of taking care of herself. It didn't matter though, something about her made him want to be there for her.

"I'm good, it was just something-"

"Something what?" he asked cutting her off.

"Nothing, I think I better go. I'll see you later.

He watched baffled as the severely pregnant woman hobbled from the Sheriff's Office.

*SC*

Deputy Amy Gibson was good at her job. No one ever doubted her of that, and she knew that if she wanted that she probably could go to a big city and make it on the force, but she liked it here in her small time, and most of all she loved it here with Simon. The thing was she had noticed the things that others had noticed. Simon was a different person now since his accident. Before he was cold and sort of distant, and he knew what he knew and he didn't want anyone else to get in his way of the things that he thought. At least that's how he was with the outsiders, but when they were alone, she saw someone different. She saw a sweet and caring man, a man that she didn't exactly know when it had happened but she was madly in love with him. A man that she wanted spend the rest of her life with.

Now since he woke up there has been differences. Things that at times make her think that he is a completely different person, but when she looks at those green eyes, eyes that are so green that if you didn't know him like she did you would think they were blue, when she looked in those eyes she knew that it was Simon, but it was just the moments when they stared at her and she wasn't so sure that it was him staring back.

She had done her homework on the agents that were coming, and there was big things about Special Agent Teresa Lisbon that made her wonder about a few key things. First off, she was a widow. Her husband had died about six months ago, not too far from here, and the thing that stood out the most was he had died in an explosion. Was he the person that Simon went to meet? Was it because of this man that the man that she loved was so afraid that he was so damaged no one would love him? Were the two not even connected and she was reading more into something than she should? She was one for doing that kind of thing. She had to get to the bottom of this, and she wasn't going to do it hiding out in the bathroom. Nope it was time to face the situation head on. She could handle this. If she could why was she so scared that the world as she knew it was going to come tumbling down.

*SC*

His face hurt. It hurt and it longed for him to pull of the mask and rub his face across the fine scars that hid beneath it, but he didn't need the stares. Amy had told him that it was all in his head, that things were not as bad as he thought they were, but he knew that those were the words of a woman in love. That was one thing that he had noticed the moment he woke up. Deputy Amy Gibson was madly in love with him, and he didn't think he felt the same way. She let on that maybe he did before the accident but because he really couldn't remember that person how was he to know if what she said was true or not. He had amnesia didn't he? Then they were the dreams of houses and tricycles, and crazy smiley faces. Things were all wrong and then they were all right something was missing something was…

His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening a blonde woman walking in. Something about her looked so familiar, she had long flowing blonde hair, and green eyes, but that wasn't what caught his attention. She wasn't alone. A little girl walked in with her. She was wearing a pretty little black dress, and a pair of Mary Jane's. She had to be about 2, and she was so beautiful.

"James." He whispered.

*SC*

Grace Van Pelt had known Teresa Lisbon for a long time, and they were like the best of friends now. She had spared her the gruesome look of her husband's burnt body, but now as she stood before her telling her this latest discovery, she thought that maybe they should've let her see him. Then quickly as she took in the fact that she was about to pop with baby number two, she knew they had made the right decision. Teresa seeing him might have stopped this little one from being born.

"Well what do you think?" Teresa asked.

"Are you telling me that you think that somehow Sheriff Simon is Jane?" she asked in disbelief.

"Look at how close we are to the burn site. He's burnt, and I was talking to him earlier. I was about to drink some coffee. Don't look at me like that, it's been ages since I had a cup, and he sits beside me and starts making tea, but not just any tea. He started making JANE's tea, and then he just automatically makes me a cup. I think there could be a possibility."

*SC*

Emma had no idea why her sister in law wanted her to come on down to the Sherriff's office, let alone bring her daughter, but when Lisbon spoke you had to learn to listen. She was a woman on a mission. She had tons of things to figure out and if she could help her in anyway find her answers, it was her job. So here she was at the sheriff office with her niece who looked as if she had just found a new friend.

That was one thing that always amazed her about kids. They didn't see what everyone saw. The adult would look away from him, pretend as if they didn't see. They would be fascinated, but they would let on. Not James though, she was on a mission.

*SC*

Simon saw her once she entered. There was just something about the name James, he didn't know what made him say that. After all he was staring at a little girl with hair like her mother, but eyes like her father, and how did he know that? She was coming his way, he didn't think he liked kids very much. He would go to his desk and look busy, he was trying to solve a murder after all.

James Jane saw the man and knew that she had to sit on his lap. She wanted to touch his hair. There wasn't that much of it, but it was starting curl like yarn, and she bet it was soft. She needed him to pick her up.

"Up." She told him as she reached out.

Simon didn't know what to do, he didn't want to pick her up, but how could he not.

"Up up!" she demanded this time.

He got this tightness in his chest, like she was something missing. How could that be, but he knew her, the closer she got to him, the more he didn't seem to feel well.

"I'm sorry she just wander off." Emma stated coming to pull James away.

"No she's fine."

Just like that against his better judgement he picked up the little angel in his arms.

He was shocked when she reached up to rub the side of his face. It was hard for her to get a feel because he was still wearing that mask. He didn't know what he should do in that situation, if he took it off would she be scared to death, or would she still be fine with it.

"She doesn't scare easy." Emma stated.

With that Adam didn't know if he was making the biggest mistake of his life, but he removed the mask. There was just something about this kid, he knew her, but he didn't know how. He did know that he loved to see her smile, and she had gotten so big.

He took a look at her, and she did the same. It was like he was overcome with this emotion that he didn't quite understand. She was staring at him as she rubbed the side of his face. She didn't even shy away at the wetness of it from being under the mask. She just smiled and then she put her head on his shoulder. He was overwhelmed by the sweetest smell of Cinnamon and it was like coming home.

"James." He sighed.

He looked down and she was sound asleep, and he was the happiest he was in long time.

 **End Notes: You guys will not believe what I have been through. I'm so sorry that I have been away, but I'm back now, and I'm going to try and update this at least once a week. There may be more updates but I'm going to at least get one out for you a week. For those of you who follow me on facebook you know what's going on, for other I'll fill you in.**

 **Right after the holidays I went to the hospital thinking I was getting another cold only to find out that I had fluid on my lungs and heart. They found it just in time or I might not be here right now. Then while I was there and they were getting blood they hit a nerve in my arm and I lost some of the use of one of my hands and carpal tunnel in the other. Yea I'm like queen of the bad luck. I'm back now though and hopefully can send you guys so great stories.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: I'm so glad to be back here writing for all of you, and was glad that I still have folks interested in this story. Well I'm thinking this is what you all need. Just a little backstory while our little detective tries to figure things out. I'll be getting back to the murders soon.**

 **Chapter 8: Who Was Simon Drake?**

People didn't know Simon like she knew him. She knew him, and she was his partner, and she loved him, and she knew deep down in her heart that something was a little off, and she remembered their last day together before the accident…..

 ** _"The office is pretty slow today, how about you and I going and doing something fun." Amy asked her friend._**

 ** _Simon knew what was going on in the pretty little head of Amy Gibson. She had it for him, and she had it bad, and he knew that he could either break it to her gently that he just didn't feel it like that, or he could string her along a little while longer, I mean you never know when you might have to use something like this for your advantage._**

 ** _"I can't today, I have to meet someone out of town."_**

 ** _"Really, do you need backup?"_**

 ** _She really was like a little puppy dog sometimes, it was quite adorable, and she wasn't that half bad looking._**

 ** _"I need you to hold down the fort while I'm gone, I shouldn't be gone long and when I get back I've been thinking that maybe you and I could go and catch a show and some dinner." He smiled at her moving a piece of hair from her face._**

 ** _D-D-Dinner? Yes I would love that, dinner are you sure that we both can be away tonight?" she asked kicking herself for asking that question._**

 ** _"That's why we have deputies for, I deserve a little time out with my girl."_**

 ** _There he was again giving her that smile._**

 ** _"Okay well I will see you when you get back." She told him running back towards headquarters._**

 ** _She couldn't believe that this was happening. He was going to take her out, and he called her his girl!"_**

That was going to be there first night together, and she was going to do everything in her power to make it special, but he never came back. Now that he was back he never mentioned anything about that night, and his demeanor had been different the whole time. She needed answers, and she knew that she had come to the right place.

"You wanted to see me ma'am?" her guest asked.

"Director Cho Is it? I would like to thank you for meeting me here. I think that if I'm going to get the answers that I need you are the one I should be asking. Please have a seat.

*SC*

Lisbon was back from her lunch and she still didn't know if she had convinced Grace of her theory or not, she just knew that she had to get back to work. She had come there for a purpose, people were dying and even though she was about to have a baby any moment, and her husband could very well be alive, she had to think of the victims. She had to find out what was going on in this small town. Besides, she had to check on the second part of her plan of getting proof that this man was her husband.

When she entered the little office it was eerily quiet, but she could tell that something had went on. People were tiptoeing around the office as if they made a sound they would be screamed at. She looked around to see if she saw her two assistance, and she only saw one, Emma.

"What happened?" she asked as she approached her sister in law.

"What did you think was going to happen?"

"Did he know her? Where is she?" Lisbon demanded.

"They were talking, well as much as he could talk to her. She wanted him to take off that face thing, that's really not hiding anything, I mean it's clear Teresa, it's just smooshing up his-"

"Emma!" she shouted stopping the rant. Sometimes she was just too much Jane for her.

"He said her name, and it was like she knew him. She liked his tea, and I don't know seems like he was getting emotional or was in pain. He got up to leave, and went to pass her back to me, but she wouldn't let him let her go. So he said she was fine, and they are now closed up in his office. I didn't think he would hurt her, I mean we're in a police station."

"It's fine. I'll go get her."

Lisbon was so nervous. She hadn't been this nervous in ages. It wasn't like she was about to come face to face with a serial killer, or a bad person at all. She was about to come face to face with her husband. Her dead husband, her severely burned but very much alive husband? Her amnesiac husband who was in a lot of pain. She didn't care though, she was right, Patrick hadn't left her. She knew who he wouldn't.

Patrick Jane. Patrick Jane was a name that rolled off his tongue like warm butter, but when he said it out loud that's all it was. Ever since he woke up, he had only been called Simon. Simon Drake, a name that sounded familiar, but it wasn't his. He thought about how Gibson looked at him, and he knew that she loved him, but he had no feelings for her whatsoever and whomever had been stringing her along had been doing just that stringing her along. Then there was Lisbon. Every time he said that name it made his chest tight, and it had nothing to do with his injury. He knew that name, when he saw her he knew her. He could remember her holding him as he cried, and he cried a lot. There was so many memories that couldn't possibly be true, and he couldn't decipher them because they moved to fast, but there was something and then he saw her.

Her name was James and she was his. It was a game that they played in his family. Even before Lisbon had started call him Jane, he was already being called Patty. His father was called Ally at times and his own mother was called Peta, but that was her name. It was just a little game that folks played on the circuit. He named her Jamie Jane, but she would always be James to them. He remembered how ludicrous Lisbon had thought it was, but it grew on her. He never knew how much he missed something until he saw her and realized what he lost. It was them, he was supposed to be with them.

"You can come in, I know you're there." He shouted. He knew that she was standing in the shadows.

"How are you doing?" she asked. She made sure not to lose eye contact, if there was more of a time for them to have direct eye contact she couldn't think of one.

"I don't know. She's gotten so big, I've missed so much and then there's…." he asked pointing toward her belly.

"Well it's yours, you know that right Jane?" she asked approaching him.

She did her best to not look hurt when he shied away with her. He didn't know what was going on and yet he did, she couldn't imagine what was going through his head.

"I may not know you, but I know you Teresa. When you love someone, you love hard. I know it's mine. I guess you found out right when I died."

"You didn't though. You're right here and I'm so happy. I was going crazy without you." She told him breaking the space that he had put between them.

"Didn't I?" he asked grabbing her hands.

She had never had him hold her so hard. When she looked in his eyes, those beautiful eyes they were panicked all over the place. She could see that he seemed minutes away from a panic attack. This was normal though, this was such a Jane thing and it made tears start to prick her eyes.

"What are you saying?" she asked.

"I don't have my memories, I have some but it's a mess up there. I don't know who you have told your theory, but right now it's just a theory. Look at me Lisbon. I've got to have more surgeries and my face will never be the same…..NEVER! This could be your out, you could stay here, and we could do our jobs and then you can take your family and go. I'm dead, and you can tell whomever you told that you were wrong. I'm Simon, I could sta*y Simon. You can just be the widow."

These were the moments that made her realize just how much she loved this man. More moments of this, she was so happy that after today she would have more moments like this.

"Come here you."

*SC*

Amy enter the office trying and failing at smiling. She had just had a long in depth conversation with Director Cho, and Patrick Jane was one of the saddest most loving people she had ever heard of in her life. He was alone for so long and then he finally found love again only for it to be snatched away from him. Someone had blew him up. She knew. She knew that he had somehow survived and it was her Simon who died. She had learned now that if you were in the room with someone it was best to be in a room with Patrick Jane, the man just couldn't die. The thing is only she knew he was Patrick Jane she just had to get to his office and make sure that no one…all of her thoughts were shattered like her heart when she saw the two of them kissing through the window.

 **End Notes: Look another chapter. More soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9: Reunion?_**

You know when you're young and you pass a car accident? The scene is so utterly gruesome that you know, that you should turn away, but try as you do you just can't? That's me right at this moment. They were kissing. They were kissing, but it wasn't normal kissing, it was like they were trying to literally climb inside of each other. It was awkward because of her belly, but if he could, I think maybe he would mount her right then and there, I have to put a stop to this.

"Hey." I say loudly as I enter.

I pretend that I'm not looking as I see them pull away from each other. Do they think I didn't see that?

"Did you have a nice lunch?" he asks.

"It was productive." I replied.

"Well I'm going to let you to get back to it. I think I need to get a little things straight with my team, and then we'll meet back here in about an hour. Is that fine with you Simon? She asks.

I'm standing there waiting for his answer. A part of me wants to know why they are doing this. Why are they pretending as if they think that I didn't see what they just did? They just swallowed each other in front of their child nonetheless and they think that I'm supposed to act as if nothing happened. Wow. Bravo Special Agent Teresa Lisbon I don't know which one of you is the better actor.

"Just let me take her…"

"No, I mean she's sleeping. She seemed to like the couch, I'll make sure she finds her way back out to you when and if she wakes up before you're back."

"Okay, well I better check on my team."

I watched as she waddled her fat ass out of his office and I knew I hated her. I hated her because I just saw her kiss Simon, I hate her because he kissed her back, and I don't think he's Simon after all, and I hate her the most because, a part of me is truly happy that this sleeping angel doesn't have to grow up without a father. Damn her.

*SC*

I think what I'm waiting for is some kind of confirmation. I mean I never knew my brother so yes he did know James' name which immediately convinced me. I mean no one knows the name of a little girl out of nowhere and they clearly don't know if the kids name is something like James. So yea, I just need my confirmation because the suspense is killing me.

"Well?" she asked the approaching widow.

"He told me to leave her asleep in there. He wanted to keep her close."

After that statement it was over. The floodgates opened and she began to cry. Everyone knows that Teresa Lisbon is a strong woman but sometimes she's just like the rest of us. She just needs to cry. I'm glad to be here for her, but I get the feeling that she's finally about to get the Jane she's been craving back.

 **End Notes: I know that this chapter is so short. There's a reason for that. About to start something new and update A LOT.**


End file.
